Enemies
by anothermiracle
Summary: #7: His thumb ran over her cheek, leaving a trail of pink in its wake. "I-ikuto, what are yo-" "Shh..." AMUTO


**A random one-shot on the most rewritten AMUTO scene. haha.**

**Enjoy! xD **

* * *

As the boy glided his bow along the strings of his violin one last time, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed into the open night sky and lazily watched the city lights blink on and off in the distance. Drifting his eyes close, he took in the serenity of the moment, wishing that time could stop altogether.

"!"

His head snapped up at the sound. There stood a pink-haired girl, slightly taller than five feet, donned in a red checker jacket and a beige halter neck. Her expression was one of surprise and awe, a tinge of worry as well, as she stared at him open-mouthed. Realising who it was, the boy's eyes softened and a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Oh, it's you. "

The pink-haired girl quickly recovered from her awe and straightened up. Her face was a bright shade of red as she stuttered out her next few words.

"O-of c-course it's me. W-who do you t-think would b-bother c-coming all the way out here on a n-night like this? "

The smirk on his face grew deeper, but he didn't attempt any comeback. Instead, he moved to place his instrument back into its silver-white casing and fastened the catch. He then picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"W-wait, you're leaving?"

"Yup," he replied simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. He drifted down the steps gracefully, before striding off in the opposite direction. He paid no heed to the girl who stood there, dumbfounded, mouth agape. Soon, she regained movement of her legs and chased after him, catching up to his pace.

"W-wait, aren't you supposed to let me hear you play? Isn't that what we've been doing all this while?"

The boy stopped, his face unreadable, and he gazed in front of him for a few seconds. The girl followed his gaze, wondering what on earth he was looking at.

"I-ikuto, what are yo-"

Then he was gone; actually, he was just a few metres away from her. His shaking figure indicated that he was snickering, no doubt laughing at her naivety. The girl fumed as she marched up to him – which took awhile since he was relatively far away. Poking him in the chest, she earned a well-deserved (in her opinion, anyway) "ouch" from the lad, along with a feigned whine o f annoyance. As she moved to poke him again, he caught her finger midair. She looked up, confused, and to her surprise, his face was only inches away.

She was suddenly conscious of the little amount of distance between them and tried to take a step back. However, her moves were in vain as a hand on her waist restrained her from any form of movement. She looked to her right, her face burning.

"I-ikuto, w-what are yo-"

"Shh..." he purred, midnight-blue eyes dancing. Slowly, the hand that had been holding her finger released it and moved up to cup her face. His thumb ran across her left cheek, leaving a trail of pink in its wake.

"!" Golden orbs widened, before squinting shut again. She broke away from his touch and looked down. Her hands instinctively went up to push on his chest, pleading silently for him to move away.

"Amu," his voice husky. "Look at me."

She raised her eyes slowly, and midnight-blue met honey-gold. Her eyelashes fluttered, as if unsure of the entire movement. As the girl continued to debate with her conscience, the boy took the opportunity to drown himself in her wavering pools of uncertainty, relishing the moment and memorising every detail. Soon, the girl let her heart take over, and for moments they stood, lost in their own world.

"What are you thinking?" she asked innocently, reaching out to trace his jaw line. Then, in that instant, as if being awakened from his stupor, the boy's eyes hardened and he broke contact, turning away. He straightened up, arms falling back to his sides. The girl watched, her face still slightly warm from the encounter, as he gazed off into the distance, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. With a sigh, he cleared his throat and turned to her once again.

"Sorry about what I did," he said, not bothering to add on any further. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed. Sensing her confusion, the lad reached out and ruffled her hair, making her cringe slightly.

"You know, Ikuto, I'm not a kid anymore," she stated matter-of-factly, hands reaching up to tidy the mess he made of her hair. The boy chuckled throatily, and with that, he strode off without a single form of goodbye. The girl's eyes followed his retreating figure, still flustered by the whole ordeal. She shook her head vigorously, clearing her thoughts, before taking a deep breath.

"When will I see you again?" she shouted after him.

The boy paused mid-step, a smirk etched on his face. He tilted his head back slightly, a mischievous glint evident in his eyes.

"Who knows?" he shrugged, before disappearing into the night, leaving the redhead to wonder what to make of his reply.

"He really goes at his own pace, doesn't he?" she sighed, turning to walk in the opposite direction where she came from, back to her humble abode.

_You've seemed to have forgotten. We are enemies._

**Please review! xD**


End file.
